Brand New Day
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Brand New Day by Forty Foot Echo, H & Hr have a fight, Harry is alone in their apartment, thinking of what is wrong with his life... Please R&R.


Brand New Day by Forty Foot Echo

I love that song and I always wanted to make a H/Hr fight, I hope you like it.

Please read and review, I hope you like it.

* * *

"HERMIONE DON'T EVEN THINK OF LEAVING THIS HOUSE!" He shouted.

"HONESTLY HARRY, WHEN YOU'LL BE READY TO ACT AS AN ADULT YOU KNOW WHERE YOU CAN FIND ME…" Hermione screamed back, tears running her cheeks, and then she slammed the door of their apartment behind her, holding their three months old crying James in her hug.

Harry was trebling buy the anger… she left, in the middle of their fight, a fight because of other people… and she had take their child with her… his blood was boiling, that was one of their biggest fights they had the last 9 years as friends and 1 and a half as married couple.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to anyone in particular.

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down  
Now when I look out my window  
But there doesn't seem to be anyone around  
_

Harry sat on a couch close to him and hid his face in his palms, Hermione and him had married almost 17 months ago, little James came in their lives 3 months ago. But like every other couple, they had problems, they were close to twenty years, too young for being married, too young for have a baby, too young for have been through so many problems and close-to-death experiences…

_And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day  
_

But they were happy together, they were secretly together during their seventh year, during the Horcux hunt, during the War, and they had survived, yes they had survived and decided to be together, they got married some months after the last Battle.

And now she had left, Harry knew she had took the baby with her for not having him in trouble even now in the middle of a fight, she was too nice… sometimes he thought he doesn't deserve her, to have a woman like her, his best friend, such a wise person next to him. They both fought for Ginny and Draco Malfoy, these two had decided to be together and Ginny had announced to everyone that night, Draco was free and innocent after 12 months in Azkaban and secretly together with Ginny for almost 3, after the dinner at the Burrow Harry was furious with the youngest Weasley. Harry had never forgave Draco for his actions back at Hogwarts, nor Hermione or Ron, but they had respected Ginny's decision. Harry couldn't, as the couple was back in their apartment Harry had started talking about this "unbelievable" affair, until Hermione got pissed and asked him if he was jealous of Ginny, Harry got pissed as well and the fight didn't took too long to start, they remembered Harry's affair back in sixth year and Hermione's close-to-be relationship with Ron in the start of the seventh year… Harry started screaming after some minutes, waking little James up, the baby started screaming, Hermione took their little son and left for her parents house as Harry was sure she was.

_We said we'd take little time  
For both of us to see  
And wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
Yah, I know I got crazy  
Well I guess that's just me  
If I could turn back time before  
The wrong  
_

Hot tears were running Harry's cheeks, they had fought for Ginny and Malfoy when they should be happily together with their baby, but no, he was alone, in his apartment with his wife and child in the other side of London, just because he couldn't accept Ginny's affair with an enemy, that was the reason he started fighting with his 'Mione, because he hadn't released how much he still hated Malfoy and how much he wanted to protect Ginny which was something like a sister to him after his sixth year at Hogwarts.

_And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day  
_

During their fight, many things have been said, things which hurt both of them, the War years were still affecting them, specially Harry, nightmares and fear was still in his mind and heart, he wanted to protect his family, he wanted to watch his son growing up, his little man, James was exactly like him, raven hair, brilliant emerald eyes, but you could easily recognise Hermione's eyes and lips on his beautiful little face, his son, which now was away and scared because of _his_ screams in the middle of his peaceful sleep…

_Yah, And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
I think I'll change my ways  
I think I'll change my ways  
Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh  
I think I'll change my ways  
_

Harry took a deep breath and stood up, he knew he was wrong, he knew Hermione must be in her parents' house, trying put their boy to sleep or trying relax her self as her mother could take care of James. He sight once more and apparated in his in-laws' living room. Hermione's parents looked at him a bit surprised and then Jane Granger just smiled at him and nodded upstairs. Harry smiled back and ran upstairs, pushed one door at the end of the corridor and stepped quietly in Hermione's old bedroom. The only thing that showed the person who was living in there wasn't a child anymore was a light blue cradle next to a bed. Hermione was standing next to the cradle with her back at him, Harry got closer and hugged her from behind making her gasp in surprise, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and murmured.

"I'm so sorry Hermione…"

"I love you," she whispered back and their son started crying, she picked him up in her hands and brought him closer to her and Harry.

"I love you too, and him as well. Can we return to our house please?"

"Yes, lets return, tomorrow is a band new day for us right?" she asked and turned for looked at him.

"Yes love, of course it is." He smiled and kissed her.

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one  
To bring you down

* * *

_

Sooo? did you like it? Please let me now. 


End file.
